<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Masterplan (Diakko) by kayr0ss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233368">The Masterplan (Diakko)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayr0ss/pseuds/kayr0ss'>kayr0ss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Witch Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure? Maybe?, But what did we really think anything Akko planned WOUDLN'T end in a complete disaster?, Confession, Disaster, F/F, Fluff, Humor, au!, but it has a kiss, i'm not sure, mild injury like just a baby injury, mwah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayr0ss/pseuds/kayr0ss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akko is planning a confession. On the other side of the playing field - Hannah and Barbara are dead-set on their best-friend getting the girl of her dreams.</p><p>So of course nothing goes to plan. Not even close.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana Cavendish &amp; Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>343</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Masterplan (Diakko)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akko was on a mission.</p><p>She was riding shotgun in Lotte’s car, speeding through the highways of Glastonbury city with the urgency of a government spy. It was finally go-time.</p><p>She was finally confessing to Diana Cavendish.</p><p>They’ve gone over The Plan three-times over by now—Sucy, Lotte, and herself—and the warm glow of a perfect Friday afternoon felt like an omen for good-and-romantic things to come. The time was nigh—it was now or never.</p><p>Now, Akko was no fool. She knew that Lotte and Sucy were only in it so she’d shut up about The Masterplan once and for all, but she appreciated their help nonetheless. And maybe she’d take back what she just said because Lotte seemed genuinely invested in planting the seeds of love and romance.</p><p>“Flowers. Lights. Confession.” Akko muttered to herself for the hundredth time, earning an eyeroll from Lotte (who was in charge of lights) behind the wheel.</p><p>“It will be fine, Akko.”</p><p>“It’s me!” She groaned, throwing a hand up to gesture emphasis. “Anything that can possibly go wrong goes wrong with me!”</p><p>“I second this.”</p><p>“Thanks for the support, Sucy.” Akko groaned sarcastically. “I ate way too much, <em>way</em> too fast in my nervousness earlier and now I’m bloated and likely ruined my appetite for our dinner!”</p><p>“Dinner?” Lotte spared her a sidelong glance, zipping through the highway and causing her passengers to lurch in their seats. “That wasn’t part of The Masterplan. You completely overlooked any sort of food-prep.”</p><p>“<em>Kuso!</em>” Akko groaned. “I’ll just wing it! Let’s just get those flowers.”</p><p>“Take a left here,” Sucy tapped on Lotte’s shoulders. She was a botanist and therefore assigned to help with the flowers. She made plans to arrange a bouquet with her contact at the local shop, and had reluctantly sworn an oath to forego anything poisonous—with sucked—but it was for Akko, and it was just for one night.</p><p>Time was of the essence.</p><p>Lotte drummed her fingertips against the steering wheel in anticipation when they came to halt along a stoplight. The Masterplan’s execution was set for eight o’clock, and it was already four-thirty in the afternoon.</p><p>Three and half hours.</p><p>Set-up their small backyard patio with lights.</p><p>Get ready with the best flowers.</p><p>And let Akko handle the confession.</p><p>Simple. Effective.</p><p>Ultimately, disastrous.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“She said it’d be just the two of you?” Barbara leaned forward, watching with a mixture of excitement and apprehension as Diana paced around her office at the hospital.</p><p>“Yes.” The blonde woman had sunk into a trance-like state of thought. Thinking. Thinking at a hundred miles per hour. This was the opportunity she had been waiting for.</p><p>“I—I’m going to confess.”</p><p>“Finally!” Hannah practically slammed her fist down the table.</p><p>“It must be done perfectly.” Diana said with conviction. “I must get her flowers, and I should at least offer to cover our meal. Do you think she likes Japanese?”</p><p>“<em>Likes? </em>She <em>is</em> Japanese! Though she might be sick of it.” Barbara shrugged.</p><p>“Or—” Hannah perked up. “—missing it terribly after having stayed in London for so long.”</p><p>Curses. They were only at ‘food’ and it was already beginning to get complicated.</p><p>“Should I just ask her?”</p><p>“No way!” Barbara gasped. “You’re gonna blow Kagari away with a surprise without spoiling anything.”</p><p>“She <em>is</em> rather fond of surprises.” Diana stopped her pacing to run her hand through perfect, blonde hair.</p><p>“So what’s the plan, Dia?” Hannah urged, already sharing a grin with Barbara.</p><p>“Flowers. Food. Confession.”</p><p>Simple.</p><p>Hannah was already calling the flower store.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“What do you <em>mean</em> someone reserved them already?!”</p><p>Sucy glowered at the shopkeeper, and Lotte and Akko had to physically back away as though she had grown fangs.</p><p>“I’m sorry!” The clerk raised his hands defensively. “Like, just five minutes ago!”</p><p>“After everything we’ve been through, Hendrick?! I even called that I was coming by!”</p><p>“You always buy the weird stuff you know? And besides, I’ve got other roses aside from Ecuadorian ones, I think—”</p><p>“Not settling for anything other than the best.” Sucy was determined. “Names. I need names. Who bought them?”</p><p>“I can’t tell you—”</p><p>“You can and will.”</p><p>“Look, I—”</p><p>“You two!” Sucy had spun around, locking her eyes with Lotte. “Get back and get the garden ready. I’ll deal with this mystery buyer and follow in a minute.”</p><p>“’<em>Deal with’</em>?” Lotte gawked. “How are you even going to—”</p><p>Sucy Manbavaran would never be outdone when it came to plants. This was personal now.</p><p>“Go!”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“I’ll pick them up and meet you in a few!” Hannah grinned excitedly. “Barbs, you know what to do!”</p><p>“She does?” Diana blinked, allowing herself to get dragged by the wrist towards Barbara’s car in the hospital parking lot.</p><p>“You’re <em>not</em> going on a date wearing your scrubs.”</p><p>“I had no such plans to.”</p><p>“Casual won’t do either!” Barbara nagged, fishing for her keys. “You’ve gotta look drop-dead gorgeous.”</p><p>“I—I don’t think it’s necessary to.”</p><p>“Shush, hon. I just want you to relax and think Akko thoughts, or whatever.”</p><p>“Akko thoughts aren’t exactly… relaxing as of the moment.”</p><p>“Fair point.”</p><p>“Where to?”</p><p>Barbara took a quick glance towards her watch and pursed her lips in thought. “Shopping. Then food.”</p><p>“Shopping—?”</p><p>“Shut up and get in the car!”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“She’s crazy!” Akko shrieked. “She had that crazy look in her eyes, like she’s about to poison someone!”</p><p>“Well we’re going to have to trust her because it’s five-fifteen and the patio is far from ready!”</p><p>Lotte was back behind the wheel, zooming through traffic towards her trinket shop. It was a lot less time than she was comfortable with. Lacing the gazebo with firefly lights and battery-operated teacup candles likely took longer than her mental estimate.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” She glanced towards Akko. “You’re looking pale.”</p><p>“I—I’m fine.” The brunette said in a contorted voice. Lotte brushed it off as nervousness (which was a rare enough emotion for Akko).</p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>“Yup!” Akko nodded in determination, steeling her resolve. “Kami-sama, why can’t we just be dating already?”</p><p>“Just a few more hours until you are, Akko.”</p><p>“<em>If</em> she likes me back!”</p><p>“Which she will.”</p><p>“But have you <em>seen</em> her Lotte?” Akko began to ramble.</p><p>“Many times, yes.”</p><p>“How is she even <em>real</em>—what am I <em>doing</em>?! Oh no, oh no, <em>oh no</em> am I seriously going to confess—”</p><p>“Breathe!”</p><p>Lotte gave her best friend the surest smile she could muster.</p><p>“She will.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was now five forty-seven.</p><p>“You.”</p><p>Sucy narrowed her eyes, staring straight into hazel. She had camped out in the flower shop, figuring that whoever placed such an urgent order would show up any minute to pick them up. True enough, a familiar woman in a white-coat with auburn hair came bursting through, shouting for her order of Ecuadorian roses.</p><p>“Sucy.” Hannah sneered, crossing her arms. “What’s the meaning of this?”</p><p>“Those flowers you ordered are mine. I got here first.”</p><p>“No way!” Hannah challenged. “I put in the call. He said they were available.”</p><p>“How can that take precedence over a client already in-store and paying on the spot?” Sucy turned her calm but heavy glare towards Hendrick, who was sweating bullets while looking between the two women.</p><p>“I already <em>paid</em>!” Hannah pulled out her phone triumphantly, showing the screenshot of an online payment transfer. Sucy cursed herself for not having the foresight to have done so earlier.</p><p>“I—I don’t make the rules ma’am.” Hendrick conceded, carefully presenting the lovely bouquet of twenty-four roses to the woman who happened to be Sucy’s friend—if only through the sheer force of Akko’s gravitational-friendship-pull. The poor shopkeeper looked pale, trapped between the two very different yet equally threatening auras.</p><p>“I’m leaving. Buy something else!” Hannah had turned around dramatically, stepping out through the door with her hair bouncing through the motions.</p><p>“You never told me you had online orders.” Sucy told Hendrick evenly.</p><p>“I—It was launched recently.”</p><p>“Screw that,” she said with gritted teeth. On whim, she decided to follow Hannah, walking into the street and whistling as loudly as she can towards the nearest cab.</p><p>A middle-aged man with a bushy moustache looked up from behind the window. “Where to, missy?”</p><p>“No questions!” Sucy jumped into the front seat. “Follow that car—and don’t fucking call me missy!”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“You’re being—<em>what?</em>” Barbara shrieked as quietly as she could. Just as Diana entered the dressing room a minute ago, her phone began ringing with Hannah’s photo popping up. “Chased? By Sucy? For the flowers?”</p><p>
  <em>[“Yes! She’s a madwoman! Probably going to blow something up with another potion or—"]</em>
</p><p>“Don’t call me while you’re driving!” Barbara hissed, looking back towards the dressing room which was slowly opening.</p><p>Diana stepped out, looking lovely in a sheer white top and cream slacks. She asked how she looked and Barbara had quickly tossed another top for her to try, desperately trying to keep up with Hannah’s rambling on the other line.</p><p>“You look great—love the pants—try this blue one! Come on, come on! In you go, nothing to stress about!”</p><p>“Stress about?” Diana blinked, frowning. “Is that Hans on the phone?”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s all going swell!” Barbara’s voice pitched a little too high. “In you go!”</p><p>“O—Okay.”</p><p>She had practically slammed the door into Diana’s face, and with a deep breath she diverted her attention back to Hannah.</p><p>“Don’t overspeed, and why are you two having a car chase?! It’s just flowers!”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“<em>Just </em>flowers?!” Hannah repeated, aghast. “Not when it’s for one of the most important days of our best friend’s life, they aren’t!”</p><p>She took a sharp turn at the nearest street, going nowhere in particular if only to shake Sucy off. It was an unfortunately wide road and she was opposite the rush hour lane, leaving it relatively traffic free. She had no intention of breaking speed limits and was forced to stay at seventy. Soon enough, the cab pulled up at her right.</p><p>Sucy rolled down the window, looking as worked up as Hannah had ever seen her in their time knowing each other. The driver seemed like he was having the time of his life. “I’ll pay for its price plus ten pounds on top!”</p><p>“You think I’m cheap?!” She shouted back, doing her best to keep her driving steady.</p><p>“Twenty!”</p><p>“You can’t buy me, Sucy! Not for this occasion—not ever!” She grit her teeth and banked towards the left, putting a truck in between them.</p><p>Barbara was still in the call.</p><p>[<em>“By the nines, Hannah!”</em>]</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Whoa!” Akko blinked, head whipping to the side while she followed a familiar-looking SUV speed down the road, seemingly chased by a cab. “Shit’s crazy today!”</p><p>“Come on, Akko!” Lotte led her out of the trinket shop’s front and back to her parked car. It took them around forty-five minutes just trying to find the perfect set of lights and the clock was <em>ticking</em>. Akko’s nerves were beginning to fray, and the woman was jumpy, reckless (more so than usual) and generally hyper—</p><p>“Akko, be careful!”</p><p>—active.</p><p>By the <em>nine</em>.</p><p>There was a loud thud—and the resonance of something very <em>hard</em> bumping into metal.</p><p>That was it.</p><p>The Masterplan would have to wait.</p><p>Akko <em>ran</em> into a lamppost and passed out with a bleeding nose.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“I haven’t heard from Akko.”</p><p>It was now seven in the evening and Diana was beginning to fret. She and her friends had returned to her flat to get her ready, but she thought the brunette would at least message her. Should she send another text? She did just half-an-hour ago, informing the brunette she was heading home to get ready. Is a call too forward?</p><p><em>Goodness.</em> She shook her head—why would it be too forward? They were by no means strangers. Far from it! She blushed, this whole thing was getting to her and she hated it. Deciding she could very much call Atsuko Kagari whenever she pleased, she slipped out her phone and dialed.</p><p>“She has a heart emoji after her name?” Hannah snickered.</p><p>Diana ignored it, flushing red. Her phone rang. And rang. But Akko never picked up.</p><p>She exhaled in frustration, wondering if Akko had gotten herself mixed up in another form of disaster. It wasn’t a far-fetched assumption. Or did she ditch her? No, she wasn’t like that. Was she?</p><p>Her eyes fell towards the navy-blue top she had picked from the store, and then towards the most beautiful bundle of roses she had ever seen.</p><p>It looked perfect. Except—</p><p>“Did you really get into a car chase for this?”</p><p>“Yup!” Hannah raised a fist in victory. “And I won too. Sucy just up and backed off.”</p><p>“That’s suspicious.” Barbara narrowed her eyes. “But I <em>still</em> insist you are absolutely <em>insane</em> for pulling that!”</p><p>“What matters—” Hannah crossed her arms. “—is I got the job done.”</p><p>Diana sighed, growing anxious and excited at the same time. She glanced back towards her phone. “Let’s just hope I get to give them.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“A lamppost.” Sucy stared at Lotte evenly. “Unbelievable. I got into a fucking car chase only for this moron to walk into a lamppost.”</p><p>“<em>That’s</em> what you’re worried about?”</p><p>“It’s Akko. She’ll be fine. Hasn’t she broken like, every bone in her body at this point?”</p><p>Well. She wasn’t wrong. They were in the Glastobury hospital and Lotte hoped Diana would be on-duty, but upon asking the nurse’s station she clocked out early for today.</p><p>“What did Diana say?” Lotte asked Sucy.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“You didn’t text her?”</p><p>“I thought you did.”</p><p>“Sucy!”</p><p>“You’re the one with her number.”</p><p>“But I—”</p><p>“Are you her flat-mates?” A young-looking doctor peered through the door of Akko’s recovery room. She broke her nose—but there was no need for a rhinoplasty and therefore she didn’t need admission. Broken nose aside, Akko was in surprisingly good health, bearing an almost-Olympic endurance which in hindsight explained her ability to recover from seemingly <em>anything</em>.</p><p>“Yes!” Lotte nodded diligently.</p><p>“Well you can take her home now. This one is crazy—she’s already sitting up after an hour of recovery. But I do need to warn you she’s—uh—”</p><p>“She’s?” Sucy prodded, hiding her concern under the guise of impatience.</p><p>“High as a kite?”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Akko was having a good time.</p><p>A <em>good</em> time.</p><p>She laughed, her head feeling woozy, her hands moving as though they were floating in water and—it was just so funny! By the nines this was the <em>shit</em>!</p><p>Her nose kinda felt funny though. Weird.</p><p>“Akko?”</p><p>Huh? Is—it’s a friend! Akko grinned. Her best friend! “Oh Lotte.”</p><p>“That’s just trippy.” Another voice said.</p><p>One eye only? Oh it must be Sucy!</p><p>“Your hair—” Akko smiled whimsically. “It’s freaking whack, Sucy.”</p><p>“Why does she still sound like herself?” Sucy turned to Lotte.</p><p>“I <em>told</em> you to be careful!” Lotte wailed, moving to her side to help her up.</p><p>“This is place is so bright.” Akko narrowed her groggy eyes, her head lolling about while she inspected her surroundings. Then she gasped. “Where’s Diana! This is Diana’s work!”</p><p>“She isn’t here.” Lotte placated. “And sit down—you’ll hurt yourself again!”</p><p>In the snap of a finger, Akko was done laughing and suddenly began to pout.</p><p>“I miss Diana.”</p><p>“I’m sure she’ll be here any second—”</p><p>“She said she’d go hooooome first.” Akko pointed towards her phone, sitting on the bedside of the outpatient recovery room.</p><p>Lotte sighed. “Come on, you need to go home too.”</p><p>“Can you do me a favor?” Akko asked innocently before leaning in and whispering to the two as though to share a secret. Then she broke into another grin—a charming, lopsided grin that screamed ‘painkillers!’</p><p>Lotte looked towards Sucy. The latter just shrugged. “Why the hell not? Saves her the time to go here and she’d know what to do with Akko.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was now seven-forty-six.</p><p>Barbara sped down the highway to the hospital, feeling every bit sorry for Diana who was cradling her head in her palms in the passenger’s seat. Although it was a little funny, and apparently Hannah thought so too, based on the snickering in the back.</p><p>“That’s just like her, though!” Hannah finally grinned.</p><p>Hannah was right. And honestly, Diana knew she’d be fine. But <em>of course</em> this would happen—and only to Akko. The world wasn’t so kind as to allow the night she finally decided to confess to be easy, right?</p><p>Dr. Strenger had dutifully informed her that a patient he recognized as Diana’s friend was admitted for a nasal fracture. All she needed to hear was ‘brown hair’, ‘red eyes’, and ‘lamppost’ and it was enough. Thankfully, it seemed Akko’s recovery was marvelous (unsurprising) and that Lotte and Sucy had accompanied her.</p><p>They pulled up into the parking lot and Hannah groaned. “Back to our workplace, yikes. You better do good by that bouquet, Diana! I almost died for that!”</p><p>She huffed, stepping into the familiar entry way dressed way too nicely for the hospital and holding a gigantic bouquet of flowers.</p><p>The receptionist blinked. A few of the nurses had turned their heads at the sight of her. “Dr. Cavendish?”</p><p>“Spare me the comments.” She lamented. “What room us is—ah.” Why was she blushing? In front of her colleagues! “Atsuko Kagari.”</p><p>“Oh, miss Akko!”</p><p>Right. Between accidents and visiting Diana, the staff knew her by now.</p><p>“She came in a pretty bad shape, but she didn’t need to be admitted. Dr. Strenger sent her home.”</p><p>“She isn’t here?”</p><p>“Actually,” the receptionist tilted her head. “On their way out she was screaming rather loudly that she was going to straight to your place?”</p><p>Her—what?</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“I don’t think this is Diana’s house.”</p><p>Sucy elbowed Lotte, the pair of them standing behind a still-delirious Akko who rang the doorbell to a three-story tall apartment. It looked every bit as posh as its red-brick façade suggested. It was imposing. Classical. Nestled in a street of similarly luxurious dwellings that had cars Lotte had only seen in magazines—parked in garages or even right at the streets.</p><p>“But this is where Akko directed us to.” Lotte shrugged.</p><p>The door finally opened, and they tried so very hard not to face-palm.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Atsuko.”</p><p>Akko grinned, feeling woozy, and reaching forward to shake the hand reluctantly offered to her. As she’s told herself earlier in the day, she was no fool. She knew she was tripping—her guess was either anesthesia or painkillers—or wait, were those the same things? Or like… not? Huh. She should ask Diana alter and—oh-right-she-was-still-shaking-Aunt-Daryl’s-hand!</p><p>“Hello!”</p><p>“A—Are you quite alright?” The elder Cavendish tentatively asked, eyeing her nose.</p><p>“Oh yah.” Akko waived a hand, giggling. “Lamppost.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Akko <em>swore</em> that was a little smile! It was a <em>lot</em> of work, but they at very least didn’t hate each other anymore. Unlike at first. Charming—that was Akko’s middle name! Actually it wasn’t, but—</p><p>“It may as well be.” Daryl commented.</p><p>Holy shit, did she say that out loud?</p><p>“You did.”</p><p>“Anyway—” Akko squeaked “—I came to visit Dia?”</p><p>Daryl blinked, then looked over to the two friends Akko had brought with her.</p><p>“I think you should come inside.”</p><p>Akko nodded, the action of it made her still-groggy head spin and eventually she lost her balance, falling forward—</p><p>—and getting caught by the <em>wrong</em> Cavendish’s arms. So wrong. Wrong wrong wrong. Not this one!</p><p>“I’mma take you up on that offer.” Akko mumbled, apologizing profusely while she righted herself.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>A soft 'ping' alerted Diana to a text message.</p><p>
  <strong>Daryl Cavendish (1)</strong>
</p><p>“What on earth does she want at this hour?” Diana mumbled to herself, sulking once again in Barbara’s passenger seat. “As if I don’t have enough to worry with Akko—<em>oh by the nines</em>!”</p><p>The sheer volume of her voice was enough to make both Hannah and Barbara snap in attention.</p><p><strong>8:26 Daryl Cavendish</strong>: <strong>Diana. Someone very interesting has come to visit, although I’m afraid she forgot your updated address.</strong></p><p>“Christ.” Barbara groaned. “That’s at the opposite end of where we’re going. I love you but I’m getting <em>real</em> tired of driving you around.”</p><p><strong>8:27 Daryl Cavendish: I look forward to hearing your side of this story.<br/>
8:27 Daryl Cavendish: </strong> <strong>😉</strong></p><p>Diana’s ears turned bright red. Hannah looked over her shoulder to read and outright laughed.</p><p>“Just drive, Barbs. Have mercy on Diana’s poor soul.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“She <em>said</em> that?” Daryl’s eyebrows inched upwards every so lightly.</p><p>“She totally did! Diana’s a lot cheesier than people think.” Akko smiled smugly.</p><p>She had checked her nose via a mirror in the living room, and all she could do was laugh. Cause she didn’t feel like she had a nose. Or an… anything. It was <em>so weird</em> to move her hands around and like, not feel them <em>moving.</em></p><p>Daryl paused for a moment to check at her phone. “Hm. Diana will be here shortly.”</p><p>“Yeesh.” Akko grinned, rubbing at the back of her head sheepishly. “I can’t believe I forgot she moved out last year.”</p><p>“You helped her move.” Daryl said pointedly.</p><p>“I know!” Akko shrugged. “I forgot that too. Head’s all woozy. Having a good a time though!”</p><p>“I… am glad to hear that?” The elder Cavendish turned towards Lotte and Sucy. “Are you two alright?”</p><p>The two women held up their hands, shaking their heads with jumbled responses of “Yep!” and “We’re fine!” and “Just go ahead and talk!” and “Take your time!”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Well this takes me back.” Barbara peaked up at Daryl’s excessive apartment through the driver’s side window. “Alright”, she elbowed Diana. “Go get your woman!”</p><p>Diana looked absolutely spent. But also, a bit relieved. She’ll finally see her—the circumstances didn’t matter. Somehow all this craziness felt <em>just like Akko</em> and after hours of chasing her around she was… just excited to see her again.</p><p>She felt a swell of affection in her chest. The same feeling that pushed her to think about confessing in the first place.</p><p>“Will—Will you two come with me?”</p><p>Hannah clapped her shoulder. “You think after this entire afternoon we’d ditch on you now?”</p><p>Barbara grinned at her, encouragingly. “Come on, lover girl.”</p><p>“Please don’t ever call me that again.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Diana!”</p><p>Akko practically wept, running across Daryl’s living room (“Akko, no!”) and into the (proper) Cavendish’s arms.</p><p>“I missed you todaaay!” The brunette whined.</p><p>The reaction was a bit excessive, even for Akko, and at Diana’s confused reaction Sucy had helpfully supplied that she was—“Still high as kite. Painkillers, or whatever.”</p><p>Akko pulled back, lip trembling. “You’re so pretty.”</p><p>“Th—Thank you. Goodness, your <em>nose</em>!”</p><p>“Lamppost.”</p><p>“I heard,” Diana said softly, hand coming up to cup Akko’s cheek. She had been so worried. She inspected the wound with such tenderness that she could hear Barbara swooning in the back.</p><p>“Ahem.”</p><p>Right.</p><p>“Aunt Daryl. Thank you for taking care of her.”</p><p>“No worries.” Daryl replied with a lilt in her voice, smirking. “I’ve grown rather fond of this one.”</p><p>The miracles of Akko’s charm, Diana supposed.</p><p>The next thing she noticed was Sucy glowering towards Hannah—and the flowers. Her eyes widened, suddenly remembering their <em>car-chase</em>, and that the entire point of the evening was supposed to be—</p><p>“Easy now.” Diana said carefully, intent on alleviating whatever tension remained. “At least we know Akko’s alright.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Oh she’s <em>pretty</em>.</p><p>What the hell! She’s already in her arms but she’s so <em>so</em> pretty and Akko could just breathe in the smell of her <em>hair</em> and oh <em>Diana is right here!</em></p><p>Never-mind Daryl, and Sucy, and Lotte, and Barbara, and Hannah—Hannah?</p><p>Akko blinked, looking towards the auburn-haired woman. Then she grinned. Flowers! The sight of the bouquet triggered what felt like a distant memory through the hazy fog of her mind:</p><p>
  <em>Flowers. Lights. Confession.</em>
</p><p>Diana.</p><p>She gasped.</p><p>Akko then suddenly grabbed the bundle straight out of Hannah’s hands—faster than anyone thought she could move.</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>But she didn’t care, she pulled on Diana’s arm, urging her to look back towards her—and <em>oh</em> the lights were so pretty in this house—it felt perfect, it really did, the only word that echoed in Akko’s addled mind was:</p><p>
  <em>Confess!</em>
</p><p>“Diana.”</p><p>She said softly, as if in a moment of clarity. She shoved the flowers towards the blonde.</p><p>“I love you!”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>I love you.</em>
</p><p>Diana’s jaw had dropped.</p><p>
  <em>She said I love you.</em>
</p><p>All she could see was the blinding grin that Akko was shooting her way and really—really Akko? Right now? In this situation?</p><p>But she couldn’t believe that she was smiling back. Because she realized she didn’t care. Akko had just told her she loves her.</p><p>This entire day was a disaster.</p><p>But she loves her.</p><p>She loves her!</p><p>Diana wants to say she loves her back. Goodness, when did her mouth stop working? She settled for pulling her closer—keeping her steady, Akko was still a little out of it—but she couldn’t help it. Diana pulled Akko in, cupping her cheek and—and—</p><p>Diana kissed her.</p><p>It wasn’t easy—she had to do so gently to avoid disturbing the gauze and plaster on top of Akko’s broken nose.</p><p>But Akko’s eyes had fluttered to a close so prettily, and she actually kissed her back. They pulled apart—Diana was suddenly aware of the people and their surroundings—and Akko looked up to her. Smiling. Surprised. And then—</p><p>Between the blood-loss, being heavily drugged, and Diana kissing her?</p><p>Akko’s eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Every time I write something I realized I like to focus on singular, detailed moments that are slow and soft. Then I read this <a href="https://twitter.com/EnswellJones/status/1261340757207642112">hilarious twitter thread about a guy who interviewed George Clooney despite rupturing his gall bladder who got high as kite on his pain killers</a>, and then I throught "That's some big fucking Akko energy", and likewise decided, "what if I just wrote whatever the hell I wanted and get tripping" and here we are</p><p>Hope you enjoy this - this is something a bit different for me and I just sat down for like four hours straight and spweded this out, am i ok, LOL</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>